cautivado por unos ojos unicos, como tu
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: sus ojos, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a el, un inusual color rojo que no tenia nada que ver con el Sharingan, un color rojo sangre, un color rojo seductor, un color rojo que iba con su nombre, y su nombre era Kurenai. AsuKure OneShot. mi primer AsuKure


_**CAUTIVADO POR UNOS OJOS UNICOS, COMO TU**_

"-demonios…demonios…y si me dice que no? esta con todas sus amigas…voy a quedar en ridiculo…no debí de haberle hecho caso a Kakashi… -" pensó un shin obi de la Aldea de la Hoja con un sedoso cabello negro y un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Asuma veía fijamente a un grupo de muchachas que estaban sentadas cerca de la rivera del río, pero no las veía a todas, solamente a una en especial y se veía realmente extasiado por esa persona. Ella estaba vestida como todo chuunin, su pelo oscuro le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y sus ojos…Kami-Sama…sus ojos, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a el, un inusual color rojo que no tenia nada que ver con el Sharingan, un color rojo sangre, un color rojo seductor, un color rojo que iba con su nombre, y su nombre era Kurenai.

Hacia mucho que Asuma se había fijado en Kurenai, en ese especial momento los dos tenían apenas trece años. Los exámenes chuunin se estaban llevando a cabo y el, ya chuunin a punto de ascender a jonin, estaba observando los combates finales desde un lugar en las gradas, acompañando a la alborotada multitud, entonces ella había salido al campo de batalla, asuma se fijo en ella, le había dado curiosidad que muchos decían que era muy buena en genjutsu, cosa que no se había visto desde hacia tiempo. Mientras el combase te desarrollaba, asuma se sentía mas y mas atraído a ella, sus movimientos, parecía casi como si bailara, la gracia con la que esquivaba los otros ataques, y claro sus ojos inusuales , observando fijamente todo, con seguridad, al final, ella gano el combate y lo que ella no sabia es de que también se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Sarutobi Asuma.

Y ahora están los dos ahí, seis años después, ella sigue siendo hermosa, aun mas hermosa que antes, pero… y si lo rechaza?

-…claro que no, Anko, como vas a poder pelear en medio de un desastre natural? -escucho que ella decía, mientras se acercaba con algo de miedo a ellas -y no me vallas a mencionar tu batalla en lo que hubiera podido ser un huracán…

-el punto es que si se puédete lo digo yo -replico testarudamente, Anko -em…Asuma? Te podemos ayudar en algo? -intervino, viéndolo fijamente.

-esteee…si…creo…supongo -contesto el, tontamente y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían color tomate fosforescente.

-bueno, entonces, que es?

-Quiero… -se aclaro la garganta con un ligero carraspeo -quiero hablar con Kurenai…a solas…

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas a escuchar sus palabras, hasta que Yugao les hizo bulla. Kurenai se sonrojo, viéndose aun mas bonita.

-Claro, por que no -acepto Anko, jalando a las demás, que seguían soltando risitas tontas -suerte, Kurenai.

Para Asuma el mundo se había ido, desde ese instante estaban ellos dos solos, Kurenai había bajado la vista tímidamente, y se mordía el labio al tiempo que movía un pie nerviosa, o acaso impaciente?

-este…yo…yo… me estaba preguntando si tu….si tu… -tartamudeo el, sintiendo un inmenso calor -degustaríaiscomnigoacnarr -las palabras se amontonaron en su boca de tal manera que ni el mismo se entendió.

-Perdón? No te entendí -le dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-Dije… -respiro hondo -que…si…te…gustaria ir…a…cenar…con…conmigo….?

-OH! -exclamo ella y se puso mas roja -bueno…

El ya sentía el corazón en el ombligo y las tripas hasta el cuello, su tono no era muy convencido, desgraciadamente, Kurenai tenia un rostro que no era muy fácil de leer.

-Si.

-Yo entenderé si no quieres, no hay ningún problema….

-Asuma…

-No se en que rayos estaba pensando…

-ASUMA, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SI -grito ella, tomándolo por los hombros al que no la escuchara.

-En serio? Me lo juras? De veras? -pregunto emocionado y algo abochornado a la vez -bien…er…este viernes?

-si, el viernes esta bien -acepto ella y empezó a alejarse de el, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara -nos vemos, Asuma.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, el esta que daba saltos como loco, ya que su corazón daba tumbos de alegría por al fin haber conseguido esa cita y mirando fijamente hacia el atardecer, que estaba tomando un color rojizo, dijo para si mismo:

-He sido cautivado por unos ojos únicos, tan únicos como tu, Yuhi Kurenai.

_**Fiinn**_

_**Konnban wa and hajimemashite a los que no me han leído! **_

_**Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, no esta muy bien escrita, y el tema esta medio raro, pero, a mi bff le gusto, entonces…opino que si xD**_

_**Jaja, lamento las faltas de ortografía y uno que otro error de comas y eso, pero es que estoy trabajando en el Microsoft Works por azares del destino y pues como que no te corrige tan bien como el Word 2007 xD jeje, esteee…qe mas iba a decir? A si! Que si les gusto y me quieren dar ánimos favor de clicar en el botón de abajo y dejarme una linda critica constructiva ya que, la única manera de que yo mejore es de que me señalen mis errores (claro, no lo vayan a hacer como no se quien en el foro de "Yu odio a Sakura Club) xD bueno**_

_**Oyazumi nasai (y digo Oyazumi por que ya son las doce quince!!!) (Anko-Chan, entonces ya no es Oyazumi ya es ohayo!! XD) jeje bueno, da lo mismo**_

_**Bye-bye**_

_**Esta fue….**_

_**Akkiotakugirl =D**_


End file.
